Soul Bond: Memories
by Medea
Summary: Buffy has to save Angel, can she do it? Does she still want to be with Riley or Angel?


Disclaimer: NOT MY CHARACTERS!  
Setting: Sometime after Angel left and Buffy is dating Riley.  
Feedback: Yes Please! I'd like to thank all of you who gave me feed back. You all encouraged me to get this part out as soon as possible.  
(This is the second part of the Soulbond series the first was Soulbond: Agony's claim)  
  
Soul Bond: Memories  
By: Medea  
  
  
Buffy rubbed her reddened eyes. As soon as she had regained some composure she had had Giles drive her to L.A. She was now sitting by Angel's bedside. Over the past couple hours she had been reminiscing about her relationship with Angel. Going over each detail. Each kiss, each touch, each look. She remembered it all. It was too much for her. She buried her head in her hands, and her tears started anew. "It's not fair!" she cried. "It's not fair you left me!" YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" she cried. "You can't," she said weakly as if saying a final protestation. Angel lay still, very still. Angel had been patrolling the night before and had been ambushed by a particularly strong warlock, who had put Angel into a dream world and then had been sucking Angel's energy ever since.  
  
Willow tapped her on the shoulder. Buffy immediately tried to hide her watery eyes. "Um, Buffy I think we found a way to stop the energy drain." Buffy's head snapped immediately up and she hastily wiped her tears. A look of hope dawned on her face. "What! Tell me I'll do anything!" "Buffy calm down there is a risk." Buffy looked up into Willow's face, "anything Will, anything!" her eyes pleaded. "Well the only way to retrieve Angel's mind from the dreamworld is to send someone in after him and have them guide him out. But this is very risky because Angel's energy is being drained and if he dies while one of us is in there that person will die too." "It has to be me," Buffy said with stubborness that they were all familiar with. "Buffy consider what's at risk here in the dreamworld your slayer abilities won't help you. I'm also pretty sure that the warlock has set up defenses in there.  
  
"I won't let it be anyone else Will, I love Angel that's all the strength I need. You have to understand." "I understand," said Willow softly her thoughts drifting not to Tara but Oz. "Good," said Buffy, "alright set it up. The sooner I get in the sooner I get Angel out. "I sent Wesley to get the materials," Willow replied. "He should be back soon." True enough they heard the sound of Wesley coming down the stairs. He held the necessary materials to cast the spell. Willow quickly prepared. "It will be easier for you to get in if you are holding something that reminds you of him." Willow said without looking up from the preparations. Buffy smiled a little and took out something from her back pocket. It was the picture of Angel she had drawn. While she had gotten dressed that morning something had told her to keep it with her. Now she knew why.   
  
Willow painted protection symbols on Buffy's forehead and Buffy sat next to Angel holding his hand and clutching his pictures it the other hand. "Now we're ready to begin." She said. Buffy took a deep breath and nodded to Willow. Willow proceeded to chant in Latin. Buffy went into a trance. She heard Willow softly chanting in the backround. Then everything was silent. She opened her eyes, everything was dark. "Angel!" she cried desparately. She felt a force pushing at her. "This must be the defense Willow was talking about." Buffy said to herself. All of a sudden she found herself staring at Angel. "Why are you here Buffy?" he said with a snarl. "I thought I made it clear to you back in Sunnydale that we're through. As a matter of fact I've been doing very well without you. There are much more beautiful women than you. At last I'm free of you. You are so naïve, such a child. I prefer my woman more mature." Darla appeared at his side grinning. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a passionate kiss. "No!" cried Buffy, "you aren't Angel!" She ran to them and began punching him. She didn't do much damage. Her slayer strength wasn't not available to her in this dream world. Angel and Darla began taunting her, they beat her. Buffy pulled herself together. She gathered strength from the memory of Angel's love and began a renewed attack on the images. All of a sudden they disappeared.  
  
She began to see images scenes. They were Angels memories. She saw him as a child, cowering in the corner while his drunken father beat on his mother. She saw him at the age of 12 being beaten up by the neighborhood bullies. She saw him staggering out of the tavern and then meeting Darla and being sired by her. She saw all of his murders. She cried at the cruelty he had displayed on each of his victims. She felt how he had felt when he had gotten back his soul. Then everything went dark again. She saw Angel appear, this time it was really him, she felt it. "Now you've seen all I've done. Then unspeakable crimes I've committed. Can you still love a monster like me?" He gazed into her eyes with indescribable pain. She never looked away. " I will never stop loving you," she whispered. He fell into his arms. She cried tears of anguish with him. Then the darkness began to fade and Buffy came out of the trance. She immediately looked down at Angel. His eyes were open. They were red with blood-red tears. "Buffy…" he said weakly. " I'm right here," she whispered. "I'll always be here." He fell peacefully asleep, weakened by the energy that the warlock had taken from him.  
  
She stood up and tucked him in. She kissed him on the forehead and went into the kitchen. Willow and Giles were waiting there for her with Cordelia and Wesley. They had left the room when she and Angel had came to, anxious not to be in the way of a tender moment. "Um… hi how is he?" Willow asked quietly. "He's doing alright," Buffy said smiling. They all decided to crash at Angels apartment and a motley assortment of blankets and pillows were produced. Buffy had quietly slipped away. She went into Angels bed and slept curled up next to him. His arm came around and hugged her to him and together they slumbered in his bed blissfully ignoring the world around them.  
  
  
Well that's the end of part two! There's still more to come so keep sending feedback and keep reading!  



End file.
